Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Designs
Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 1 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 2 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 3 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 4 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 5 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 6 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Volume 7 **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/RWBY Chibi **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Manga **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/DC Comics **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Designs **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Official Posters **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Promotional Material **Yang Xiao Long/Image Gallery/Merchandise ''RWBY'' Official Designs Volume 1-3 Designs YellowSil.png|Yang's silhouette YangReveal.png|Official design revealed. RTX_Blake_Yang.jpg|Blake Belladonna/Yang poster. YangandBlake.png|Graphic of Yang and Blake, uploaded by Monty Oum TeamRWBY.png|Yang, alongside the other members of Team RWBY. YangCredits001.png|Yang's silhouette during the ending credits of "The First Step, Pt.2". Hakustina54260782cc66a.jpg|Full version of artwork used in "Burning the Candle", by Kristina Nguyen. yang_hunter_by_montyoum.jpg|"Yang Hunter" from Monty's Deviant Art The gang alt wear by montyoum.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty Oum's DeviantArt. Rwby alt cover.jpg|Team RWBY alternate outfits, from Monty's Facebook Team rwby chalk.png|Official Team RWBY artwork, from Rooster Teeth's Instagram Volume 7 Designs Yanglicense.jpeg|Yang's Huntress License ''RWBY Chibi'' Official Designs Yang Chibi.jpg|Yang's official chibi design, as seen on Rooster Teeth's Instagram ''RWBY'' Rough Drawing Works by Shirow Miwa RWBY rough drawing works by Shirow Miwa 04.jpg ''RWBY: The Official Manga'' Official Designs RWBY The Official Manga Illustration.jpg|Official artwork of Yang and her team. ''BlazBlue: Cross Tag Battle'' Official Designs Yang Xiao Long (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).jpg|Yang's full portrait from BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle.|link=http://www.4gamer.net/games/384/G038454/20180216071/ Yang Xiao Long (BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle, Character Select Artwork).png|Select BlazBlue Cross Tag Battle artwork. ''RWBY'' (Bilibili mobile game) Official Designs Rwby bilibili yang xiao long.png|Yang's artwork from the mobile game. RWBY (Full Game, 2019) Yang Xiao Long, Beacon Uniform.jpg|Yang's artwork in her Beacon uniform ''RWBY: Amity Arena Offical Designs Amity arena website yang xiao long.png|Yang's artwork from the ''Amity Arena website Amity arena character art yang xiao long.png|Yang's official character design for RWBY: Amity Arena. BiekerYangAA.jpeg|Official Design of Biker Yang for Amity Arena Amity Arena Yang Xiao Long V4 full artwork.jpg|Bumblebee artwork of Yang Xiao Long for RWBY: Amity Arena YangV7AAArt.png|Atlas artwork of Yang Xiao Long for RWBY: Amity Arena. Amity Arena Bumblebee Team Attack Artwork.png|Bumblebee Team Attack of Yang and Blake for RWBY: Amity Arena. Amity Arena Freezerburn Team Attack Artwork.jpg|Freezerburn Team Attack Artwork of Yang and Weiss for RWBY: Amity Arena YangBikerAmityArena.png|Biker Yang render from Amity Arena. YangAmityArenaRender.png|Rocket Yang render from Amity Arena. RWBY AA Freezerburn render.jpg|Freezerburn render RWBY Amity Arena. AmityArenaBumblebee.jpg|Bumblebee render from RWBY: Amity Arena Biker Yang card icon.jpg|Biker Yang's rare card icon Rocket Yang card icon.jpg|Rocket Yang's epic card icon Bumblebee card icon.png|Bumblebee's legendary card icon Costumes Amity Arena Biker Yang's Pajamas Model.png|Biker Yang's Pajamas for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Biker Yang's Beacon Dance Model.jpg|Biker Yang's Beacon Dance for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena Rocket Yang's Beacon Uniform Model.jpg| Rocket Yang's Beacon Uniform for RWBY: Amity Arena Amity Arena V7 Yang Model Skin.png|Yang's' Atlas outfit for RWBY: Amity Arena ''RWBY: Crystal Match RWBY Crystal Match Yang Xiao Long's default outfit.png|Default outfit RWBY Crystal Match Yang Xiao Long's aviator sunglasses.png|Aviator sunglasses RWBY Crystal Match Yang Xiao Long's pajamas outfit.png|Pajamas outfit RWBY Crystal Match Yang Xiao Long's Beacon uniform.png|Beacon uniform RWBY Crystal Match Yang Xiao Long's goofy glasses.png|Goofy glasses RWBY Crystal Match Yang Xiao Long's prom dress.png|Prom dress RWBY Crystal Match Yang Xiao Long's Hunter outfit.png|Hunter outfit Japanese Dub ''RWBY Offical Designs Bg character04.png|Yang's original profile picture on the RWBY Japan website. Yang Portrait.png|Japanese Portrait for Volume 2 and 3 Rwby jp yang profile.png|Yang's Volume 3 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website. Illustration of Team RWBY for Warner Bros. Japan by Einlee.jpg|Illustration of Team RWBY for Warner Bros Japan Color illustration sketch of Yang Xiao Long by Einlee.jpg|Color illustration sketch of Yang Xiao Long by Einlee Illustration postcard of Yang Xiao Long for Japanese Dub Volume 3 by mojojoj.jpg|Illustration postcard of Yang Xiao Long for Japanese Dub Volume 3 by mojojoj rwby jp yang v4 profile.png|Yang's Volume 4 profile picture on the RWBY Japan website. Crossover Official Designs YANG SR game sprite.PNG|Yang's SR game sprite for Puzzle of Empires x RWBY collaboration Knights Chronicle Knights Chronicle artwork of Yang Xiao Long.jpg|Yang's close up artwork for Knights Chronicle x RWBY collaboration KC X RWBY (SSR, Light Element Attack Type-Yang Xiao Long).jpg|SSR Light Element Attack Type: Yang Xiao Long's official design KC X RWBY (Normal Costume - Beacon Academy Yang Xiao Long).jpg|Normal Costume - Beacon Academy Yang Xiao Long KC x RWBY Yang Xiao Long Model, with aviator sunglasses.png|Yang Xiao Long Model, with aviator sunglasses KC x RWBY Yang Xiao Long Model.png|Yang Xiao Long Model KC x RWBY Yang Xiao Long Model, Beacon Uniform.png|Yang Xiao Long Model, Beacon Uniform Miscellaneous Designs yang valentine.jpg|Yang's Valentine's Day card Yang Valentine 2016.jpg|Yang's Valentine's Day card 2016 emoji-yang.png|Yang emoji from the Rooster Teeth site. RWBY Valentine Day's 2019 card of Blake and Yang.jpg|Yang and Blake's official Valentine's Day card 2019 Crystal Match Valentine's card of Yang Xiao Long.jpg|Yang's Valentine's Day card 2020 for RWBY: Crystal Match Category:Image Gallery Category:Yang Xiao Long images Category:Character images